


here with you

by magisterequitum



Category: Amour et Chocolat Series - Laura Florand
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She raises herself up further on her elbows, and says, "It's not something I've usually had done to me." </p><p>Luc's mouth turns downward and one eyebrow pinches towards the other. Those dark eyes turn even more serious and focused on her if at all possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



> For the prompt: 'cunnilingus'

"You are okay, _soleil_?" 

Summer blinks, her eyelids opening where they'd drifted closed due to his slow touches and stroking of her naked body. The morning sunlight shines through the windows of his apartment, Paris beyond the thick glass. She makes a small noise at his question and raises herself up so she can see him. "Hmm?" 

A warm broad hand rests on the lower curve of her stomach. Thumb sweeping back and forth below her belly button. 

Luc is lazy this morning, the line of his bare bronze shoulders visible where he lays on the bed between her splayed legs. The morning is theirs, the hotel capable without him. As such, she has his undivided attention, as she'd had it last night. His dark eyes hold her gaze, a thoughtful expression stealing over his features. "You tense up." 

The relaxed state he's put her in slides away. Now she's alert to the downward turn at the corner of that unyielding mouth. Forehead wrinkling, she asks, "What?"

His hand strokes the cool skin of her bare stomach. He regards her with solemn eyes and expression, and it nearly makes her want to shy away, to turn her face into the pillow and not listen to what he says next. His mouth flattens into a straight line. "Your muscles lock up when I get close to you here with just my mouth." 

It takes her a moment to realize what he's saying, but then her face flushes. She can feel it turning red. A complex way of him saying she gets stiff when he goes to eat her out, but then sometimes Luc chooses to reserve his blunt words. 

Summer bites the side of her lip, her mind trying to settle on an answer. She'd not realized that she'd done it. That her body tensed, but she supposes if she thinks on it it's true. It's a daily process to refocus herself and move forward from what the past had tried to shape her into. She raises herself up further on her elbows, and says, "It's not something I've usually had done to me." 

Luc's mouth turns downward and one eyebrow pinches towards the other. Those dark eyes turn even more serious and focused on her if at all possible. 

Her answer is more clinical than not, and she can feel her face flush even further. 

The mattress shifts as he rises and then moves till he's stretched out next to her, fingers carefully touching her collarbone. "Summer," her whole name in that low voice that curls around her and makes her feel so damn comfortable and _okay_. 

It's not a weakness to admit that. 

Just as it isn't a weakness or defeat to turn her body sideways to him and bend towards his warmth and self. 

He's higher on the bed than she is, and so she has to look up from his throat to meet his gaze. Her lips purse and she shrugs in an easy movement. "Most of my past lovers weren't into it. And I didn't want to push." Like she'd pushed on so many other things. 

" _Soleil_ ," he says softly and then kisses her, a light press of his mouth as he shifts his hand to cup her jawline. " _Connards. T'es parfait._ " 

_Perfect_ he calls her and she surges forward to kiss him harder, hands fumbling where they're trapped under one shoulder and awkward limbs to settle on his chest, stroking the warm skin. 

"As you say," Summer says when she's kissed long enough for the moment, "I have better taste in men now." 

A wicked gleam turns his gaze and his mouth ticks at the corner. This close she can see the fine dark lashes that guard his copper bright eyes, his nose touching hers. "I would like to taste you." 

Her throat clenches in something that has nothing to do with embarrassment or hesitation. She trusts him completely. His desire for her builds her anew each day, strengthens what she does herself. "Would you?" A whispered question. 

"Very much," and he sucks her lower lip into his mouth, teeth pressing down slightly in a gentle bite. Slow and steady. Her thighs rub together, wanting more already from his suggestion. 

"Okay," she says when he releases her mouth. 

Luc smiles and the light from Paris outside the windows makes his cheekbones even higher. He is so handsome and hers. He touches her cheek. " _Ne t'inquiète pas_. I will take care of you." 

A kiss again, his hand already sliding down her body, brushing against the side of her breast and down to curve around her waist. His head ducks down, nose trailing along her neck and pausing on her breastbone. He speaks to the rise and fall of her chest. "But, you will tell me if you want me to stop?" 

Nodding, Summer catches his gaze so he can see her and then lifts a hand to card through his thick dark hair. 

" _Bien_ ," and then he's kissing her breasts, sliding a tongue across a nipple and sucking it into his mouth. He has a clever way with his teeth, knowing just the amount of pressure to use in combination with his lips and tongue. It makes her arch against the bed and tighten her grip in his hair. 

Luc resumes his earlier stroking of her stomach, soothing movements that are too light to do anything but make her hips shift against the bed in irritation and anticipation. 

"Please," she moans, wanting more. 

He releases her breasts and she can feel the curve of his smile on her skin. But she can do nothing but grip his hair as he shuffles further down her body, shivering when he kisses her left hipbone and then the right. He cups her hips, following a straight path down her thighs. He nudges with the slightest pressure and her legs fall open. 

Unease simmers at her, but she sorts through the feelings to find that it is the thought of being so on display. Just as when he had taken her in the bathtub of her Leucé suite. But here it is just him and their apartment, and he cradles her so carefully, stubbled cheek rubbing just above her cunt. 

" _Soleil?_ " he asks her, the barest of glances from those dark eyes up her naked body. 

That he asks is so much to her, and she finds she _wants_ so much. "Please," she says, scratching her fingers along his scalp. 

They don't exchange further words because Luc doesn't hesitate. He cups her hips and brings her to his face, licking along her cunt from bottom to top. 

Her gasp echoes in the room, a high noise that tears from her lungs that had been holding in air. She's lost in him them. The way he alternates between kissing her softly and then wetly. The way he moves one hand from a hip to use fingers to spread her to his tongue, sliding inside her until he lays it flat against her clit. The way he sucks her clit between his lips and makes her come with a startled moan. The way he licks her through that orgasm and uses two fingers and his tongue to ring another quieter orgasm from her. 

She shakes through it all and when she can think again holds her arms out to bring him to her. His weight settles on top of her, a delicious heavy thing. 

" _T'es parfait._ " Luc repeats to her. 

Summer kisses him and tastes herself.


End file.
